User talk:Celess22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WS Development page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 18:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Issues About :Done! Thanks for pointing it out ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Page count not updating :Any idea how to fix THAT? It's been stuck at 198 for a couple days now. Do I need to /bug it? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 23:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's pretty delayed. I'm not sure its real time. Maybe give it another day. There are real stat pages soemwhere on here. Ill have to go look at other wikis can see same pages here per rights. brb Celess (talk) 23:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::See also the numbers don't jibe on any of the sites so dun panic. Stuff goes wrong and fixes itself off and on all the time. I can get a real count by requesting a dump then using the tools. Celess (talk) 00:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::After looking at WikiStats, it started working again. It didnt add the pages I had already completed since it stopped, but it did start counting again afterwards. Very odd. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest names with square brackets :Here is your reminder about the square brackets for assets. I tried to use the brackets properly for the WANTED: quest and wikia didn't like it so went with parenthesis instead but that's not how carbine is doing it so its gonna mess sumptin up I'm sure. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:35, April 3, 2014 (UTC) NPC template I dont understand why you are changing Rylan13's template for NPC. Is there a reason for this?Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the help and the pages you have worked on. I was just really confused to find that a template I was trying to use, was suddenly broken, so of course I checked the history on it. I could have rolled it back myself, but didn't because I figured there had to be a reason for the edits. Just wasnt sure what it was. Thanks for letting me know. :) Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 11:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Main page The main page is getting revamped on Monday with direction from Carbine, so I have stopped making any changes or improvements to it. Chat is in the navigation, so I would access it from there. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 22:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Chat For some reason, chat is being obnoxious. It says I'm still in it, but I'm not because I restarted it trying to get it to work. It wasn't entering any of my posts. I'll keep at it, but thought I would post this just in case it continues being silly. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Please stop changing them. Like I said earlier, now isn't the time to make changes. I will go through and rollback things, as I don't have the time right now to figure out everything that's different for templates that were working as intended anyway. Raylan13 (talk) 16:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Then I misunderstood. I thought you said the compacting row format which I thought meant the individual rows. There was a whole discussion in chat, where you were present for most of it and nearly all those things were already there. The "game infobox" template had been there at least day before. There were lots of various bugs. Celess (talk) 18:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC)